


Les bénéfices des drogues

by Nasharum



Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Les drogues l’aident, mais peuvent aussi devenir intraitables…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Les bénéfices des drogues

_La drogue a ça de fascinant, elle m’accorde pendant un court répit le droit d’être moins mal quand mon cerveau ne peut pas se focaliser sur une énigme._

_Sociopathe ? C’est ce que tout le monde croit, mon cerveau brillant enfermé dans ce corps visiblement froid et sans aucun tact, ni aucune règle prédéfinie ne peut appartenir qu’à une personne dénuée de toute sensation émotionnelle intérieure._

_S’ils savaient ce que je souffre à l’intérieur, ils ne pourraient pas penser une seconde à me coller cette étiquette._

_S’ils savaient que je voudrais voir brisées ces putains de règles de société._

_Je ne suis pas un excentrique fou avec une capacité cérébrale hors norme._

_Je suis un pauvre malheureux enfermé dans ce monde trop étroit pour moi._

_La porte pourtant verrouillée s’ouvre sur Watson visiblement inquiet qui arrive dans mon dos et me fixe dans les yeux par le grand miroir en face de moi. Je n’ai pas pris assez de drogue pour être shooté totalement et trop pour être maître de moi._

_C’est la première fois que je vois John livide et tétanisé._

_En me regardant je comprends tous les rouages de sa pensée._

_J’ai actuellement la mine pâle, mais ça arrive souvent, les joues inondées de larmes._

_Implication de larmes, implication de douleur. Et comme je ne suis pas blessé physiquement…_

_Je souffre._

_Ce qui veut dire que je ressens des émotions comme tout un chacun._

_Ce qui prouve que je ne suis pas sociopathe._

« Pour l’amour de dieu Holmes, que se passe-t-il ? »

_Il s’approche craintivement de mon dos nu, comme l’entièreté de ma personne. Je me fixe longuement dans ce reflet hypocrite._

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre. » _je susurre alors que ma langue se délie enfin après ces années de doutes et de souffrances._

_Je ne peux plus supporter le doute. Je n’en peux plus. Je suis exténué._

« Je ne comptais pas vous abandonner totalement. »

_Si, pour cette Mary…je ne suis rien qu’un homme, un ami…_

« John, si j’avais été une femme seriez-vous resté avec moi, auriez-vous quitté Mary pour moi ? »

_Il pâlit sous la compréhension des phrases que je viens de débiter._

« Holmes, seriez-vous en train de m’avouer un béguin pour moi ? »

_C’est suffisamment clair et mes yeux fermés depuis mon intervention refusent de le voir partir la mine dégoûté. Soit, je_ _perdrai_ _mon meilleur ami mais cette comédie entre nous me fatigue et me fait bien trop souffrir depuis longtemps._

_Mon silence s’éternise et avoue bien mieux que n’importe quel mot._

« Si j’étais la femme à votre bras John, m’aimeriez-vous ? »

_Il vient de rendre les armes et soupire juste dans ma nuque alors que son regard brûle ma peau sans même que je n’ai à le voir, les yeux obstinément clos devant cette conversation qui n’a même pas lieu d’être. Que puis-je demander ?_

_Je ne suis qu’un sociopathe excentrique qui se déguise en femme pour arrêter des meurtriers._

« Est-ce une question pour savoir si je vous accepte en tant que femme ? Ou si je suis prêt à faire le sacrifice de vous laisser m’approcher en copiant ce que j’aimerais ? »

_Sa question est loin d’être bête, je n’y avait pas vraiment songé sous cet angle._

« Comme il vous plaira John, répondez donc pour les deux. »

_Son soupire frôle une nouvelle fois mon cou._

« J’ai appris à ne plus m’étonner de rien avec vous, bien que ce serait une chose que j’aurais du mal à comprendre, je sais que certaine de vos actions ou mimiques sont plus douces que viriles. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à une telle déclaration de votre part mais je suis prêt en tant que votre ami à accepter si une telle folie devait se réaliser. Quant au fait de m’approcher en copiant mes préférences sexuelles et morales, notez que je ne m’attends pas de vous une morale et que je serais un véritable goujat que de vous imposer une vision pareille dans le seul but de vous ‘autoriser’ à m’approcher. Si tel est votre béguin, Holmes, restez vous-même, vous valez mieux qu’un esclave d’un phantasme humain malsain. Même si je me trouve flatté d’une telle demande, je rejette toute idée de vous voir vous habiller en femme dans le seul but de me satisfaire. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Je ne sais pas John. Être attiré par les hommes au-delà de toute morale socio-culturelle m’a toujours terrifié mais je ne peux pas nier que cette douleur m’étouffe de jour en jour et la peur de vous voir passer cette porte pour ne plus en revenir me terrifie bien plus que la mort. »

Le médecin s’autorisa un sourire triste.

« Je ne suis pas votre premier béguin masculin je me trompe ? »

Sherlock soupira entre deux sanglots.

« Non. Et je regrette de ne pas être une femme pour trouver une personne capable de me vivre au quotidien. »

« je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu que… enfin de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que vous n’étiez pas dénué de sentiments mais que vous les cachiez pour ne pas être jugé ou mettre mal à l’aise. »

Sherlock avait arrêté de sangloter mais n’ouvrait pas les yeux, toujours aussi nu devant Watson, qui oscillait entre l’effarement de la conversation et la culpabilité d’être passé tout ce temps à côté de son véritable ami enfermé en lui-même.

« Sherlock je vais faire quelque chose d’absolument dément et d’inconvenant. Je vais vous prendre dans les bras. »

Sa propre audace le surprenait au-delà de l’imaginable mais il passa ses bras autour du ventre plats et se colla à son ami visiblement si fragile. Holmes sursauta et ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Une main étrangère effaçait ses larmes en le fixant alors que l’inventeur rougissait.

« Désolé, les hommes ne sont pas censé pleurer. »

« Vous seriez effaré du nombre d’hommes qui se mettent à pleurer de douleur pour de simples bobos, une fois seul dans le cabinet. » fit la voix calme de son acolyte médecin ce qui rassura le détective.

« Je suis désolé que mon sexe masculin puisse vous dégoutter. »

John soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Holmes, je suis médecin, l’anatomie humaine est loin de me dégoûter, et je suis pourvu des mêmes attributs qui, bien que loin d’être une merveille d’art de musée, sont bien loin de me dégoûter. »

Sherlock déglutit.

« Vous seriez prêt à envisager de peut-être un jour avoir une relation charnelle avec un homme ? »

Le médecin releva les yeux sur le reflet.

« Je n’y avais simplement jamais vraiment songé de manière sentimentale. J’ai vu bien des choses abominables comme soldat et médecin qui ne m’avaient pas spécialement fait entrevoir cette possibilité pour des sentiments partagés. »

« Et pour le simple plaisir de la chaire ? »

Watson soupira.

« Je ne sais pas non plus. » mais le médecin descendit son regard vers le bas pour voir l’érection dressée de l’homme qu’il prenait dans les bras. Pour le simple plaisir ? C’était en définitive comme un homme et une femme quelque part, l’anatomie différait sur la forme pas spécialement dans le fond. Était-il assez ouvert d’esprit et curieux pour expérimenter ça ? Et Holmes ? Qui visiblement l’aimait, se contenterait-il de ce simple échange ou souffrirait-il du manque d’amour ?

Il n’était pas attiré par les hommes, n’avait aucun désir plus ardent pour son ami qu’il n’avait jamais songé à voir autrement.

« Vous m’aimez et me désirez Holmes, je le vois et le conçois très bien mais vous souffririez de ne pas recevoir à la mesure de votre don. Je ne vous ai jamais envisagé être mon amant et en tant qu’ami je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir plus. »

« Je comprends. » Avait soupiré Holmes avant de continuer. « Mais si un jour par folie vous vouliez essayer, je m’en contenterais très bien. »

« Vous mentez ! » Fit doucement mais fermement le médecin.

« Watson, les hommes prêt à vendre leurs charmes ne courent pas les rues et pour une personne telle que moi ce serait dangereux. »

« Il reste le travail manuel. » Ricana Watson un peu groggy contre le corps chaud.

« Ce serait parfaitement inconvenant de ma part sachant que vous accaparez mes songes. »

« Je ne me sens pas offensé, bien au contraire Holmes, c’est quelque chose de totalement humain. Je ne vous croyais pas aussi cavalier sur ce genre de considération. »

Holmes le regarda choqué.

« Je le suis ! Prendre du plaisir en pensant à vous me parait être quelque chose de totalement déplacée. »

Watson ricana doucement.

« On penserait que vous êtes de ces jouvenceaux qui ont honte de se masturber car c’est le terme médical, ne paraissez pas choqué Holmes, devant leur trop plein d’hormones et sont prisonniers du carcan de la morale qui le réprime. Je vous croyais débarrassé de la morale Holmes, alors qu’elle vous détruit visiblement bien plus facilement que vous vous escrimez a la détruire chez les personnes qui vous côtoient. Et je ne sais pas si je dois en être contrit de votre non-sens logique pour une fois ou si je dois me lamenter de vous voir en souffrir autant. »

Holmes était de plus en plus dérouté.

« Je suis parfaitement logique. »

« Alors admettez que la logique biologique puisse vous régir sur ce point et que je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si c’est mon nom qui passe vos lèvres. Enfin Holmes, nous l’avons tous fait honteusement adolescent caché de nos parents et nous continuons pour maintenir l’équilibre du corps qui en a besoin. »

Démonté par cette logique implacable et scientifique Sherlock ne put que se détendre dans les bras du médecin. Quelque part Watson regardait ce qui semblait être juste un ado apeuré et honteux dans ce corps d’adulte. Sa morale avait été méticuleusement brisée par l’inventeur et l’armée lui avait montré des scènes très explicites. Enfermer des centaines d’hommes, même de bonnes famille dans un endroit clos, sans femme, avec la peur de mourir et toute bonne morale fuyait très vite. Il avait vu des viols de jeunes filles, de femmes, d’hommes et tout ce que pouvait faire d’immonde un homme à un être vivant sans parler des tortures physiques et psychologiques.

C’était consentant cette fois et ça aiderait son ami alors cela ne le choqua pas ni le rebuta d’avoir bougé sa main droite doucement sur le torse imberbe écoutant avec attention le halètement surprit du chercheur.

Sa main se fraya un chemin sur la cuisse remontant à l’intérieur.

Il n’allait pas commettre un viol et espérait que la douceur acquise avec ses ex-femmes suffirait a Holmes pour lui donner beaucoup de plaisir.

Même si, il était dérouté de rencontrer une anatomie comme la sienne et pas celle d’une femme, l’important de ce moment c’était surtout de donner du plaisir et calmer les angoisses de son ami.

La main passa sous les bourses pour les caresser doucement arrachant un halètement étranglé de Holmes qui se laissa aller contre lui.

Il caressa la hampe doucement et s’attarda sur le gland pour étaler la goutte de pré-sperme sentant le corps sous lui s’arquer et soupirer dans son oreille.

Il n’eut pas à faire beaucoup de mouvements sur la longueur que les hanches de son ami bougeaient et bientôt dans un cri étranglé Holmes jouis dans sa main totalement pris au dépourvu. Watson du le retenir, ses jambes tremblantes ne le portaient plus.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Watson lui embrassa le cou doucement.

« Pour vous prouver que la loi universelle de l’homme est d’agir contre toute logique et pour vous aider a dépasser le stade de l’adolescent attardé, bourré d’hormones, incapable de s’occuper de lui. La preuve en est je ne vous ai qu’à peine touché. »

Holmes prit un ton un peu froid plus lucide maintenant que les drogues avaient fichue le camp avec sa frustration.

« Personne ne m’avait touché Watson, je ne suis peut-être qu’un ado attardé selon vos dires mais c’était beaucoup en une seule fois pour mes pauvres hormones et mon corps en pleine découverte. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps si c’est ce que vous espériez. »

Watson riait.

« Je jurerais vous avoir vexé sur vos performances ! »

Holmes ne savait tout bonnement plus quoi faire, ou ne pas faire.

« Ce revirement de situation, John, met en échec toute logique, vous avez réussi à me rendre… désappointé. Devrions-nous en rester là et occulter cet évènement ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais vous devriez déjà cesser de cogiter et dormir un peu vous avez une tête affreuse. »

Watson l’aida à se coucher essuyant au passage sa main maculée de sperme sur un chiffon qui traînait et le donnant à Sherlock qu’il se nettoie un minimum aussi.

« Bonne nuit Holmes. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Pour Watson qui regardait sa propre main dans la salle de bain c’était bien autre chose. Il savait déjà qu’il ne dormirait pas. Maintenant que le sujet était abordé… il voyait bien trop clairement les choses. Les effleurements, les frôlements, les regards a la dérobée, les rares sortie mondaines qu’ils avaient faites, que ce soit entre hommes, ou sous le déguisement féminin absolument remarquable de son… ami ? Ami devenait un terme bien restrictif pour la relation.

Il soupira en lavant sa main dans le lavabo.

À chaque fois qu’il avait voulu partir Holmes l’avait dissuadé par son analyse logique en lui agitant sous le nez leur complicité dans le travail, attisant son envie de résoudre des énigmes, de rester près de lui pour lui éviter de tomber dans les drogues, la solitude et la dépression.

Maintenant qu’il regardait bien, oui Holmes avais un cœur. Comment en tant que médecin il n’avait pas remarqué plus tôt les signes de profonde tristesse et de souffrance ?

Holmes était un artiste menteur, tricheur, roublard.

Mais lui qui se targuait de le connaître par cœur ne voyait que ce que l’homme lui laissait voir. Sauf ce soir.

Holmes l’aimait au point de s’oublier totalement au passage et c’était effrayant même pour un ancien militaire maître de ses peurs. Des personnes capables de se modeler pour coller au désir d’une autre, il en avait vues plus d’une fois. Cela ne donnait rien de bon.

Il ne voulait pas être son bourreau.

Peut-être un jour verrait-il son ancien ami comme son…amant, l’aimerait comme tout couple sur terre.

Mais il le voulait lui avec son caractère, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses crises et son esprit brillant.

Même s’ il en était plus loin que l’amitié avec Holmes, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et ce génie fou devait comprendre qu’il ne devait être que lui pour le séduire.

Il ricana.

Avant de connaître Holmes on lui aurait dit le tiers de ça il aurait hurlé au scandale, à l’infamie. Ce soir il regardait sa main avec curiosité.

Comme un adolescent qui découvre vraiment ce que sont l’amour et le sexe.

Comme Holmes finalement.

Ils n’ avaient qu’à aller à leur rythme.

* * *

Watson regardait le corps nu sous les draps dormir. Il prit le bras pendant dans le vide et avec un geste expert trouva le pouls qui semblait enfin régulier. Il soupira de soulagement, Holmes lui avais fait la plus grande frayeur de sa vie en sur-dosant sa drogue.

Il jeta un regard courroucé à la seringue au sol et se traita de sombre crétin.

Un an depuis leur petite discussion, mais bon sang ne pouvait-il pas juste dire quand il allait mal ?

Watson retourna se coucher harassé de cette journée.

Le lendemain Holmes descendait les marches visiblement mécontent et surprit.

« Vous n’allez pas travailler ? »

« Pas tant que nous n’aurions pas mis certaines choses au clair. »

Le détective se planta devant lui.

« Je vous dois la disparition de ma cocaïne ! »

« Très certainement et il vous faudrait aller dans les égouts pour l’y chercher. »

Holmes le regarda surprit c’était la première fois que son condisciple avais fait une chose pareille.

« Auriez-vous quelques griefs contre moi ? »

Watson replia son journal fixant le canapé en face de lui. Holmes s’installa.

« Dorénavant Holmes si vous allez mal et que vous avez besoin de soutien, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit vous avez obligation de venir m’en parler AVANT. »

Holmes le regarda cherchant à comprendre.

« Rien n’égale la drogue… »

« Si, le sexe. Ce sera la récompense pour m’avoir d’abord parlé de vos soucis avant de me faire la frayeur de ma vie en frôlant l’overdose ! »

Holmes écarquilla les yeux.

« Je croyais que vous… »

« Que je vous repoussais ? Effectivement je repousse farouchement depuis des mois le fait que vous vous sentiez obligé de me courtiser sous votre déguisement féminin, ou vous assumiez en vous travestissant complètement même sous notre toit ou vous oubliez cette idée grotesque pour vous comporter en homme et me séduire comme un gentleman. »

Holmes ne savait plus quoi dire, mais il savait quoi faire maintenant. Il déglutit.

« Accepteriez-vous un dîner aux chandelles ce soir ? »

Watson lui souriait.

« Très certainement Holmes. »

« Watson ? »

« Sherlock ? »

« Je... vous aime, accepteriez-vous de devenir mon amant ? »

Watson ricana.

« N’aviez-vous pas remarqué que finalement nous formions déjà une sorte de couple ? »

Holmes eu la bonne idée de paraître gêné deux secondes.

« Vous ne verriez pas de problème à ce que je vous embrasse alors ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Holmes se releva visiblement troublé et essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon avant de venir s’approcher timidement du médecin qui prit son visage en coupe pour venir l’embrasser tout doucement.

Puis plus intensément en approfondissant le baiser. Holmes se détacha quelque peu désorienté mais reprit ses esprits et tomba à genou pour venir poser sa tête sur les genoux du médecin.

« Vous savez comme l’inactivité me pèse et Lestrade qui me refuse certaines fois de collaborer… je ne sais pas ce qui m’as pris hier, peut-être trop de choses. »

Watson lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Que faut-il pour vous apaiser ? »

« Vous. »

Watson ricana.

« J’avais cru comprendre. »

Holmes se releva d’un bond approchant son violon.

« Pour l’amour du ciel Holmes vous en avez joué toute la nuit après mon départ de votre chambre, lâchez cet objet de malheur dix minutes. »

« Cet objet calme mes crises. »

Watson plia ses jambes, prêt à se lever.

« Cette chose vous plonge en transe et exacerbe vos crises vous le savez. Reposez ça dans la seconde ou je n’hésiterais pas à faire passer l’archer dans une partie de votre anatomie. »

Holmes souleva un sourcil.

« Vous n’oseriez pas ! »

« Ho ne me tentez pas Holmes, j’ai dû repousser mes patients ce matin à cause du manque de sommeil… j’aspire à quelques heures de calme. »

« Me faites-vous confiance Watson ? »

« Bien trop pour mon propre bien Holmes, vous le savez parfaitement. »

Holmes se posa sur le canapé avec le violon et commençait une mélodie douce sans double croche dissonante ou note harmonique décalée. C’était effectivement calme et harmonieux à l’oreille.

Watson soupira de soulagement.

« Merci. »

L’air de rien Sherlock fit un léger signe de tête.

Deux heures plus tard Holmes était les sourcils froncés devant l’échiquier dans une partie visiblement très tendue contre le docteur. Et releva la tête avec un sourire radieux.

« Il semblerait John que vous m’ayez battu. »

Watson roula des yeux

« Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti, vous m’avez laissé gagner. Mais j’apprécie votre sollicitude pour une fois à ne pas m’accabler sur ma stupidité. »

« Je n’oserais jamais faire une chose aussi illogique. »

Les deux se toisaient un moment silencieusement et apaisés. Watson pour la matinée agréable passée et Sherlock pour cette découverte fascinante, faire gagner Watson avais été terriblement compliqué à réaliser se battant contre toute logique mathématique, essayant de deviner les coups de son amant et bataillant pour que ça ait l’air naturel.

« Puis-je aller travailler sans peur de vous retrouver étaler sur le tapis de votre chambre dans le noir une seringue à la main ? »

« Très certainement, je vous rappelle que je vous ai invité ce soir et qu’il va me falloir découvrir la cuisine, apprendre à cuisiner et tout préparer pour ce soir. »

Devant la mine déconfite de son amant Holmes se permis un sourire en coin.

« Je vous jure que je ne ferais pas brûler la maison ni exploser la cuisine. »

Watson soupira.

« Ce ne serais pas la première fois que vous entrepreniez quelque chose de totalement inattendu et dangereux pour cette maison. Une fois de plus je vous fais confiance. »

* * *

John rentra tard et se demandait déjà si tout était encore intact dans la maison mais la noirceur des lieux ne lui présageait rien de bon, ni le silence inquiétant. Prudemment il entra dans le salon avant d’y trouver Holmes assis tranquillement devant la cheminée dans le noir uniquement éclairé par les flammes.

« Bien au moins vous n’êtes pas étalé sur votre tapis. »

Holmes le fixait amusé.

« Ni drogué. Toujours vivant et la maison est intacte. »

Sherlock tel un enfant surexcité l’attira dans la cuisine immaculée.

« J’en conclu que vous avez fait porter le repas ? »

Holmes paru vexé.

« Bien que l’art séculaire de cuisiner m’aie posé quelques interrogations j’ai tout fait moi-même. »

Watson éclata de rire.

« Alors j’en conclu que le cataclysme qui s’est produit vous a conduit à un nettoyage méticuleux. »

Holmes haussa les épaules.

« Certes et je vous prie de croire à mon dessolement quant à la casserole qui a brûlé. »

Watson s’autorisa un rictus. Si ce n’était que ça alors tout allait bien. Il imaginait les pires scenarii mais finalement Holmes s’était donné beaucoup de mal pour lui. Il pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser doux sur le coin des lèvres.

« Je suis extrêmement impressionné et flatté Holmes. »

Le chercheur rougissait et avec le sourire d’un enfant toujours l’attira à la salle à manger en le laissant entrer en premier cérémonieusement. Watson fut époustouflé, les plats sous cloche attendaient sur la table avec pleins de bougies pour les éclairer. Holmes avait même sorti la grande vaisselle pour l’occasion.

Une fois installé l’inventeur retira les cloches pour découvrir quelque chose d’assez inattendu.

« Cuisine française, poulet rôti sur lit de petit légumes braisés. »

Quelque chose de simple mais recherché avait pensé Watson sous le charme. Même si les petits légumes avaient l’air un peu trop grillés cette attention le comblait déjà au-delà de tout ce qu’il avait imaginé venant de ce génie un peu fou.

Le repas fut parfait avec en dessert un clafoutis proprement délicieux, Holmes était peut-être plus doué en pâtisserie qu’en cuisson de légumes… l’ambiance était magique et la discussion légère. C’était presque effrayant ce que Holmes pouvait se forcer à faire pour lui faire plaisir mais proprement adorable.

Watson souriait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous en fixant son amant qui le regardait interrogateur.

« Cela vous a plu ? »

« C’était tout bonnement parfait Holmes. Vous êtes un être absolument fascinant vous savez ? »

Il vit le détective rougir avant de se reprendre.

« Énoncer des vérités comme ça n’améliorera pas mon ego surdimensionné vous savez ? »

Watson rigola, l’ayant vu rougir il savait que venant de n’importe qui cette remarque l’aurait laissé de marbre mais venant de lui cela touchait le soi-disant sociopathe de génie que lui seul savait fragile comme une feuille d’or. Une seule mauvaise manipulation le briserait.

Il avait eu suffisamment peur de le détruire.

Il était temps qu’il se jette à l’eau et que lui aussi admette qu’il aimait depuis trop longtemps Holmes pour tout et surtout ses défauts. Il l’aimait.

Pour rester malgré tout ce que ce fou lui faisait subir… il fallait être fou ou amoureux.

Bien qu’il doute encore d’être très saint d’esprit, il ne doutait plus d’être tombé sous le charme de ce génie autiste et ingérable.

Une fois au salon Watson attrapa le bras de Holmes pour le retourner et l’embrasser à pleine bouche passant ses bras pour serrer son amant contre lui déjà haletant et gémissant dans sa bouche. Si lui pouvait se contenter d’un amour totalement platonique Holmes lui avait besoin de plus il le savait. Quelque part s’il l’avait repoussé jusqu’ici, c’était aussi par peur. Peur de l’inconnu, de lui, du reste du monde intolérant, peur de se perdre entre amitié et amour, peur de souffrir.

Aimer Holmes était déjà un jeu dangereux, s’unir charnellement à lui devenait carrément suicidaire il le savait.

Si jamais ça se savait, la prison les attendait et peut-être à vie.

Même si Holmes pouvait plaider l’excentricité, lui l’honorable docteur et médecin légiste pour la police n’avais aucune excuse.

Il devait vraisemblablement être un peu fou pour accepter de faire confiance à son amant au point de risquer sa vie pour le rendre heureux. Totalement heureux et pas juste le faire souffrir avec un amour platonique.

Le baiser rompu, Holmes le regardait les yeux brillant de joie et rien que pour ça il aurait pu donner sa vie. Alors donner son corps ne lui paraissait pas insurmontable. Il était le seul à savoir que Holmes avait de vrais sentiments, ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque à multiple facette, derrière ce mufle en société.

Ce désir de brûler les règles établies.

Celles qui le rendaient malheureux depuis si longtemps.

Les mains tremblantes du génie se posèrent sur le bouton de sa veste attendant un accord que Watson lui donna en déboutonnant celle de son amant. En peu de temps les chemises finirent à terre. Holmes l’embrassa tout en découvrant les cicatrices sur le corps du médecin, avec révérence, sachant que la plupart était de sa faute pour l’avoir embarqué dans des histoires dangereuses.

John caressait la peau avec douceur, conscient de la découverte des sensations de l’inventeur. Une main plaqua doucement sa nuque pour resceller leur lèvres alors que l’autre venait passer sur son téton avec douceur et il absorba le gémissement qu’il déclencha.

Quand il se déplaça pour embrasser son cou et son oreille suçant la peau de la clavicule c’est un concert de sons entre le gémissement et le halètement rauque qu’il créa. Les mains tremblantes sur son dos le faisaient sourire et cela l’incita à continuer sur un téton jouant avec sa langue et collant leurs hanches d’une main sur la fesse ronde.

Il sentit nettement contre son sexe tendu Holmes se tendre et pousser un cris étouffer en prononçant son nom.

Une fois de plus il devait retenir son amant de s’effondrer de son orgasme fulgurant.

« John… »

« Chut, faites-moi confiance. » susurra l’homme plus expérimenté à son oreille en les attirant sur le canapé. La ceinture fut défaite lentement et emporta le pantalon que Holmes enlevait fébrilement.

L’échec de toute logique et de toute rationalité avait parfois du bon.

Sans même qu’il ne le comprenne il était déjà nu contre John tout aussi nu que lui et se lovait dans ses bras. Juste un peu de chaleur humaine par moment pouvait vraiment faire un bien fou.

« John ? »

Fit la voix murmurée à l’oreille alors que son dos était doucement caressé.

« Oui ? »

« Vous paraîtrai-je être un affreux romantique si je vous demandais de finir notre entreprise dans un lit confortable ? »

Watson accueillit les lèvres du chercheur avec douceur.

« On fait difficilement plus romantique qu’un dîner en tête à tête aux chandelles. »

Holmes ricana.

« C’est vrai. »

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs vêtements pour monter toujours nu dans la chambre de Holmes abandonnant leurs effets personnels au pied du lit et s’y coulant avec délice. Holmes revint se coller à Watson dans le but de ne pas paraître aussi passif et pataud et donner aussi du plaisir à son amant.

Leur bouche scellée, l’un en face de l’autre, couchés sur le côté, il caressa le corps nouveau sous ses doigts avec une certaine dévotion. Ce que lui donnait John était sans aucune commune mesure et il le savait.

Sa main tâtonna vers le sexe dressé et le caressa arrachant des soupirs au médecin l’excitant au-delà de ce qu’il imaginait. Lui aussi maltraité par la bouche sur son cou ou ses lèvres et les mains baladeuses sur son corps devenu moite et brûlant.

« J’ai envie de vous. » chuchota l’ex militaire en jouant avec son oreille.

Ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire, chacun le savait sans vraiment le voir quelque peu embrumé de désir.

Holmes reprit sa main pour la lécher et revenir sur le sexe de son amant qui haleta dans son cou en descendant sa main sur une fesse, continua son avancée dans la raie pour venir frotter la chair tendre de l’inventeur.

« J’ai envie d’être en vous Holmes. »

L’inventeur gémit bien plus entre la peur et l’envie.

« Ne vous retenez pas John. »

Watson le déporta sur son autre flanc pour venir dans son dos et continuer à le caresser lentement en pénétrant un doigt qui fit gémir de douleur l’inventeur jusqu’à la caresse de cette zone absolument divine en lui le laissant haletant, à bout de souffle et l’électrisant de tout son corps.

Dans son dos Watson le détendait en mordillant son cou et frottant son sexe contre ses fesses.

« Venez. » supplia Holmes en serrant les draps.

John lui replia les jambes sur le ventre et se bougea un peu pour venir poser juste son gland sur l’anneau de chair contracté

« Je vous en prie détendez-vous ou je vous ferai souffrir et je n’y tiens pas. »

« Venez. »

Watson pénétra d’un coup arrachant un cri de douleur à Holmes qui serrait les draps à s’en faire mal. Watson ne bougeait plus à l’intérieur, l’aidant à oublier la douleur en l’embrassant, le caressant.

« Détendez-vous Holmes, chut, calmez-vous je ne bougerai pas avant que vous m’en donniez le droit. »

Peu à peu la douleur partait sous les bons traitements du médecin mais Holmes sanglotait maintenant doucement.

« Je suis désolé pour la douleur, je te jure que tu vas aimer, détend-toi ce sera bon, je suis vraiment confus, j’aurais dû penser à plus lubrifier… »

Holmes le fit taire en l’embrassant avant de se coller plus au médecin et bouger les hanches.

« Je suis bien John, je n’ai pas mal, fais-moi vibrer. »

Rassuré John débuta de lents vas-et-viens arrachant à Holmes des cris de plaisir étouffés et le laissant lui aussi de plus en plus grisé par la sensation nouvelle. Les corps moites s’unissaient dans un concert de plaisir quand enfin Holmes agrippa la main du médecin pour caresser son sexe réclamant délivrance.

Ce fut son prénom crié dans la taie d’oreiller en plume qui acheva Watson et le fit jouir dans son amant dans une morsure douce dans le cou de l’inventeur.

Haletant et encore sous le choc de l’intensité Watson sera plus Holmes qui reprenait son souffle difficilement. Il allait pour se retirer mais fut retenu.

« Reste encore un peu. »

C’est finalement dans cette position que les deux amants finirent par s’endormir heureux d’avoir osé franchir ce pas.

* * *

Le lendemain midi Holmes descendait dans le salon habillé en femme. Watson soupira.

« Une autre enquête ? »

« Non. »

« Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous désirez être une femme ? »

Il vit Sherlock soupirer.

« Non, j’avais juste pensé que vous… »

Watson se leva et le fit taire.

« Arrêtez donc de penser en amour Holmes, vous faites des choses stupides. »

« Ce n’est pas trop dur pour vous… je veux dire avec un homme. »

Watson le dévisageait concentré. C’était les rares fois où il le voyait être lui. Loin le con arrogant imbu de lui-même. Il avait presque l’âme d’un enfant qui ne comprend rien à la vie en face de lui. Lentement il enleva chaque vêtement pour avoir un homme nu en face.

« C’est cette personne-là qui me plaît, et dieu peut en juger Holmes, avec ce que vous me faites subir je ne dois plus être très saint d’esprit pour encore endurer votre bêtise et aimer chaque aspect de votre personnalité pourtant dur à vivre. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous voir changer pour moi alors, soyez gentil, habillez-vous d’un costume. Je vous emmène au théâtre. Le costume noir vous va à merveille… »

Glissa perfidement Watson alors que l’inventeur le regardait comme pour l’analyser.

« Je ne comprends plus. »

Un enfant perdu, Holmes était juste un enfant perdu qui n’avait pas grandi. Il s’approcha.

« Je t’aime, comme tu es, il n’y a rien à comprendre. »

Holmes referma la bouche, la rouvrit, la referma avant de ramasser dignement le tas de vêtement et repartir cul nu.

« J’espère Watson que vous n’avez pas osé inviter Mary. »

Watson eu un rictus en le voyant partir et le suivit.

« Si, nous nous sommes séparés en bon terme et ce malgré toutes les atrocités que vous lui avez fait subir, il est normal que je me fasse pardonner en l’invitant. Et par Hippocrate, Sherlock, ne faites pas l’enfant capricieux en jouant le goujat avec elle. Je l’ai quittée pour vous, je vous aime, alors comportez-vous correctement. »

Sherlock lui claqua la porte de ses appartement au nez, avant de rouvrir et de l’embrasser et de la re-claquer.

Un gamin. Rien ne changeait entre eux, Holmes avait cette fâcheuse manie de l’agacer et l’amuser tout à la fois. Il savais parfaitement que ce soir il aurait encore à subir les enfantillages jaloux de son amant. Que diable allait-il encore bien trouver à faire ?

Seul Holmes le savait.

Mais jamais il ne s’ennuierait.

Pas avec un homme pareil.


End file.
